There's No Crying in Murder
"There's No Crying in Murder" is the fifth episode of the first season of CBS All Access' Why Women Kill, and the fifth episode overall. It was released on September 12, 2019. Synopsis Beth Ann's budding friendship with April leaves her feeling conflicted, just as she is beginning to win back Rob's attention. Simone and Tommy get stuck in a precarious situation, leaving Simone to call on an unexpected source - Karl - for help. With Taylor out of town, Eli and Jade's relationship enters new territory when she helps him with his script.Why Women Kill - There’s No Crying in Murder |S1 E5| 51:41 - CBS All Access Plot Cold Opening The younger versions of Beth Ann, Simone and Taylor are asked with questions. However, in the last question, they are asked what they would do if they find out that the person they love is in love with someone else. Beth Ann smacks the doll's head, Simone screams and Taylor kicks the camera. 1963 April gets hired for a singing gig and invites Beth Ann to watch her sing. She accepts but learns that she also invited Rob. She tries to come up with an excuse but April doesn't believe her and thinks that it's because she doesn't want to meet Rob. Beth Ann denies the reason. The next day, she shares to Sheila what happened but Sheila doesn't understand why Beth Ann continues to befriend her despite the fact that she's Rob's mistress. Rob appears and announces that he got two tickets for the World Series and invites Beth Ann. Realizing it's on Tuesday, she feels pity for April. But Sheila reminds her that he choose her over April. On the day of the World Series, as Beth Ann and Rob prepares to leave, he receives a call from April inviting him but he decides to tell her that he won't and that he'll spend time with his wife. After hearing their conversation, Beth Ann fakes out that she's sick and decides not to watch the game. But as Rob leave, she tells April that she'll see her gig. She shows up to April's gig and she thanks her but can't help feel disappointment that Rob is not around. She tries to comfort her and remind her that she shouldn't think of him. As Beth Ann leaves, she sees Rob's car parked out front. She decides to hide in April's bathroom and hears their conversation. April confesses to Rob that she loves him but Rob doesn't accept her confession, saying that he won't leave his wife for her. The two argue and April kicks him out. Beth Ann comforts her again. 1984 Karl believes that Simone is having an affair but she denies his allegations. Naomi worries about his son and decides to get him a job where he takes cares of other's houses while they're away. In order not to create suspicion, Simone decides that she and Tommy will have sex in the homes he's taking care of. But in the middle of their hook-up, Naomi and Mrs. Dubner arrives unannounced. Tommy tries to distract while Simone finds a way to escape. With no other choice, she asks help to Karl and forces to admit that she is having an affair. Karl arrives and "accidentally" crashes into Naomi's car. Tommy arrives later with Mrs. Dubner's medicines. Karl figures out that it was Tommy who Simone is having an affair with. Later in the evening, Karl tells Simone that he approves of her relationship with Tommy and that they will not get divorce. However, she gets angry at him for not being a husband to her and not putting up a fight about her affair. 2019 Taylor goes on a business trip and meets up with her sisters while Lamar pressures Eli to work on his script unless he drops him as his agent. Finding out about his predicament, Jade helps him work on his script. Taylor confesses to her sisters that they are in thruple. Her sisters express doubt and they ask her if Eli loves Jade or even more than that. Taylor reassures them that he loves her and won't cheat on her. Eli works on the script but realizes he's not done yet. Jade suggests that he should take focus pills to help on his script. He refuses at first but decides to take them. He passes the script unfinished to Lamar. Later that day, he receives a call from Lamar and praises him. He thanks Jade and kisses her. In the evening, Taylor calls Eli and asks how they're doing. He lies to her about Jade walking the dog and decides not to tell that they slept together. Epilogue Beth Ann, Simone and Taylor look at their younger selves in the reflection. Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Katie Finneran as Naomi Harte *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte *Kevin Daniels as Lamar *Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Taylor’s Sister *Christine Estabrook as Joyce Dubner *Christina Anthony as Velma *Ken Garito as Police Officer Co-Starring *Hartlyn Hilsman as Young Beth Ann *Harmonie He as Young Simone *Kendall Denise Clark as Young Taylor *George Tovar as Mr. Porter Trivia *The episode title parodies the line "There’s no Crying in baseball" from the 1992 film A League of Their Own starring Tom Hanks. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Why_Women_Kill_E05_Promo_1.jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E05_Promo_2.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= References